A Lovely Souvenier
by KittyMuir
Summary: Mae finds herself being trained as a pet for the large orc Grommar, who kidnapped her to keep her as his new pet plaything.
Mae was dragged to Grommars place, forced inside roughly. He didnt look happy what so ever. He was a general and people disrespected him because of her. He stomped back and fourth, she stood there still and nervous.

Mae began to sweat slightly, wondering what he was going to do to her. He walked to her and his strong hand gripped the collar and tugged her down so she was sitting on her knees, she looked up at him wondering what he was thinking.

" From now on, you will be trained. You are my pet and you will act like it." Grommar spoke to her, looking her dead in the eye. " If I say meow, you will purr like the sweetest kitten. If I say woof, you will bark until the moon comes up and if I say sit? You will sit there until I deem you worthy to rise" Grommar said it fiercly.

Mae gulped and her hands fiddled together nervously, damp with sweat.

He pulled her collar, making her crawl on her hands and knees before stopping, freezing in place.

"Rrau" he said sternly to her. She knew that word and sat back onto her heels. "Good girl" he said his voice rough and breath smelling of alcohol as he patted her head.

"Lup" he demanded of her. This word she didnt understand, she went to speak to say something and he pressed two fingers to her mouth. "Pets speak when allowed."

His hands moved to her shoulders pulling her up, she was still on her knees but she no longer sat. Grommar took her arms and brought them up. He leaned back and his hand went to his chin, rubbing his beard as he looked to her. His hand went to her mouth, and he placed two of his thick fingers past her soft lips. His fingers pressed against her tongue making them wet. She gasped with shock, tasting the salty fingers that still had a light taste of food from moments ago.

He played with her tongue for a moment, letting it slide between his fingers before gently pulling it out. Her ears were dark purple with embarssment. Mae's hands were infront of her and now her tongue was out, making her look like a begging dog. She wanted to scream at him, yell she wasnt an animal.. well, sometimes. However she certainly wasn't a dog!

He looked at her, pleased with how she looked. He held his fingers up in front of her and made her watch as the glistened and dripped with her drool.

She looked away, embarassed seeing his fingers, she wanted to die but for a whole new reason. Her face felt hot and she wanted to crawl in a hole, this was true torture.

He walked away to the other side of the room and called for her. There was a slight hesitation before she crawled towards him, her hair falling infront of her face but she didnt mind, it only hid her embarassment. When she reached him she stopped.

"Rrau" he spoke down to her and she sat back. "Lup" he spoke again and she lifted, hesitating before stucking her tongue out. If lightning struck her down now, she would be perfectly fine with it.

When he pat her head she went back down on all fours, hoping that soon he would get fed up and be ready to go to sleep. It was getting late and she didnt know how much more of this she could take.

He spoke again and she froze. "Hakal" he said to her softly. "Do not move a muscle." Grommar made sure she understood.

She held as still as she could, the only thing that moved was her chest from her breathing. His hand moved to he shoulder pulling down the straps of the robe she had been wearing. Her breasts werent that big, but with the straps down they were more visible, She felt like some wild animal now, her breasts exposed as she waited on her hands and knees.

Her lips parted to speak but she stopped herself, she didnt want to get in trouble. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could when she felt the hand move to the back of her neck. It was large and strong and slightly rough from battles and work. it moved to her back and around to her stomach, moving up to firmly grope at her breast, causing a whimper leave her lips.

"Good" he said softly into her ear as he moved his hand back down, a grin on his face. His hand ended up at her hip, Grommar smirked as he ran up and down the strong muscle of her thigh. When his hands went to her rear she bit her lip to stop from whining. His hand ran over it, being on her hands and knees the robe hugged at her rump. His hand ran back down her thighs again which made her sigh with relief before they moved back up and groped her rear end. She gasped out loud in shock as he grabbed roughly and firmly, squeezing and spreading the cheeks under the cloth. His hand moved down, only a finger touching her as it went lower between her legs. Her head hung low as she felt the finger move along her slit on the outside of the cloth.

After a moment of holding still and feeling his finger run along her she felt his hand leave, only to tug up the robe and pull it over her back end and onto her back, exposing the thin piece of cloth, the only thing covering her, beneath. Her head shot back up as she turned her head to look back, her eyes widening. She went to speak but his hand went to her mouth.

"Do not make me muzzle you." Grommar spoke to her as he put his hand back to her rump with a loud smack, making her jump.

The spank stung, the sound of it filled her ears and her butt burned. She could tell just from that one spanking, she was going to get a large bruise in the shape of an orc's hand. She heard him chuckle as his large hand rubbed her burning hot rear from the spank he gave her.

"Th-that isnt ver-" she yelped as she was spanked again hard, harder than last time.

She had recieved a few more spanks, her butt was now red, hot and sore, almost tingling. When his hand moved over it, it soothed the pain. One hand moved to her lower back as his other gripped at her rump, her head moved back down giving up. There was now way she could fight him off.

She heard his belt come undone and it made her heart race. His thumbs hooked on the cloth around her waist and tugged it down between her knees. Oh how she wish he would fall asleep in this moment, just like last time.


End file.
